


Boyfriends (high school AU)

by ManonWritesShit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny awkwardness, High School AU, M/M, My First Fanfic, No supernatural things in this universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManonWritesShit/pseuds/ManonWritesShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are supposed to do homework...<br/>Rated M for later<br/>There isn't really any plot.<br/>A bit ooc because they are kind of cute, but I promise, it's good (at least I hope so)<br/>This is the first fanfic I've written ever, so be nice :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends (high school AU)

"Ugh, I don't wanna do homework" Dean complained, and sat down on the side of his bed. "We _could_  do something else" said Castiel, as he dropped his school bag on the floor. "Like what? Sam isn't home, there's no food in the fridge, and there's nothing good on TV this time of day. We should really be studying"  
Dean kind of hated math. Mostly because of their teacher, who always picked on people like Dean.  
Castiel hesitated a little, then said "I have a few ideas"  
He walked over to the bed and placed himself on the lighter-haired boys lap, his knees spread on each side of Dean.  
"Oh" dean smirked.  
Cas leaned forward a bit. Okay, maybe not a bit.  
He lost balance and reached out for something that wasn't there.  
*thump*  
"ooh sorry, I.. uuh..."  
Dean laughed at him, an arms-length below Castiel.  
Castiel lowered his head to place a kiss on his boyfriends lips.  
Well, they didn't call it that, but that was what they were; boyfriends.  
— They often did this. Went home to Dean after school to help each other with homework. Dean was not sure whether it had gotten easier or harder to concentrate when he was doing homework with Cas.  
"You know" said Castiel, broken off by a kiss from Dean, who had managed to crawl on top of him. "I really hope Sam goes straight to" *smooch* " work after school today" he continued, with a childish grin. Dean sat up. "Now that you mention it, I don't think he has work on Wednesdays" Castiel sat up as well. "Oh well" he said and caressed Deans jaw, that bore a light stubble.  
Their lips met without a care in the world, right now it was just them and that was all that mattered.  
"Dean! 'You home?" Sam yelled from the foyer. "Oh I see cas is over, HI!"  
"I guess your brother found my shoes" Cas whispered with a chuckle. Both boys had stopped and listened. "What if he comes in?" Dean asked. He didn't exactly want his little brother to find him making out with his "best friend."  
He stood up from the bed and tried to tame his hair a bit.  
"Hey Sam!" Dean stood in the -now open- door. "Can you do the grocery shopping? Dad's not coming home 'till late." He yelled, through the house.  
"Alright" replied Sam.  
"The money's on the table!" Dean closed the door and sat back down on the bed. He waited till he could hear the front door close behind his brother. "So, where were we?" Dean said boyishly, and pulled Cas down to him.  
Cas let out a little "mmph" when Dean kissed him and tugged on the messy dark locks, at the back of his head. "Oh god! Sorry, that sounded really-" Castiel blushed and tried to hide his face, with the hand that wasn't holding him up.  
"No no, it's okay" Dean assured him.  
"It was actually pretty hot" he confessed with a broad grin on his face.  
Cas lowered himself down closer to Dean, so he practically lay on top of him, and pressed a gentle, sincere kiss on those stupidly cute lips of Dean's. And then a one that was a little sweeter. And then two slow ones. And one that was a little awkward. Then a more passionate one.  
They started off slow, but their breaths steadily grew more rapid and their kisses, deeper.  
Dean pulled away and Cas looked at him with concern. "Did I.. do something...?" He asked. "No, no It's just.. I wanna make sure you're not doing anything you don't want to do" Dean answered and caressed Castiel's waist with his hand.  
"Not at all" Cas said "But I'm about to do something you might not want to" he whispered in Dean's ear, in a way that took Dean's breath away. Of course he couldn't help but wonder what that would be, but he didn't have to wonder for long. Cas raised himself a bit, so he could access the bottom of Dean's t-shirt. He looked at Dean, is if asking for permission. Dean bit his lip, to hold in whatever sound was trying to escape his lips, and nodded.  
The removal of the t-shirt was done in a semi-awkward fashion, considering Cas wasn't exactly trained in removing _other people's_  clothes.  
Dean lay back down with his hand behind his head. "Aren't you gonna take yours off?" He said, placing a hand on each of Castiel's thighs, caressing them with his thumbs. "I have an amazing view from down here."  
If this was a text message, there would definitely be a winky-face.  
"You little shit!" Cas said grinned joke-fully, and blushed a bit.  
He did, though. Take off his shirt.  
It was nice; to feel each other, and not just through fabric.  
None of them had heard Sam come home.  
"Hey Dean, they didn't have any–" he opened the door to see his brother and Cas, all over each other, too shocked to look away and close the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of it :-)


End file.
